Nichts ist mehr, wie es war
by yoho
Summary: Manche Veränderungen im Leben passieren mit einem großen Knall und plötzlich stellt man fest: ‚Nichts ist mehr, wie es war.'


Title: Nichts ist mehr, wie es war

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Manche Veränderungen im Leben passieren mit einem großen Knall und plötzlich stellt man fest: ‚Nichts ist mehr, wie es war.'

Authors Note: ‚Nichts ist mehr, wie es war'. Mit diesen Worten beginnen die Tagebuchaufzeichnungen von Samantha Crowe in Schätzing's ‚Der Schwarm'. Das war der Schlüsselsatz für diese Story.   
Ein dickes Dankeschön an miffi für die Durchsicht. Ohne sie wäre die Geschichte längst nicht so gut geworden.

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir, die Figuren gehören der Frau Rowling und ich hab' immer noch Spaß am Schreiben, auch wenn ich hierfür keine Kohle bekomme.

**Nichts ist mehr, wie es war**

Heute haben _sie_ ihn erwischt. Er ist tot. Ich weiß nicht, wie und wo er gestorben ist. Aber _sie _werden es ihm sicherlich nicht leicht gemacht haben.

_Nichts ist mehr, wie es war. _

Heute vor 29 Tagen hat Draco Malfoy mir das Leben gerettet. Er kann nicht darüber nachgedacht haben, was er tat. Dafür ging es viel zu schnell. Es muss ein Reflex gewesen sein. Der Gedanke ist erschreckend. Ich hätte diesen Reflex nicht gehabt, wenn es um sein Leben gegangen wäre. Es ist nicht in mir drin.

Das Ganze ist eine Sache von Sekunden gewesen. Sie haben mir zu viert in der Winkelgasse aufgelauert. Am helllichten Tag. Während hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern um mich gewesen sind. Einen habe ich mit einem Stupor ausschalten können, den zweiten entwaffnent. Der dritte hat den Angriff auf mich mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Ich habe ihn auf dem Gewissen. Und den vierten, der, den ich nicht gesehen habe, den hat Draco erledigt. Einfach so, als würde er es jeden Tag tun.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er zufällig in meiner Nähe gewesen ist, ob er vielleicht sogar zu ihnen gehört hat. Er hat nichts zu mir gesagt danach, ist einfach gegangen. Ich habe mich nie bei ihm bedankt. Ich kann so etwas einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Wenn es eine Frau gewesen wäre, ich hätte sie in den Arm genommen. Aber ich kann das nicht mit einem Mann tun. Nicht mit Draco. Nicht nach allem, was zwischen uns gewesen ist.

Hermine ist da anders. Sie hat sich bei ihm bedankt; für mein Leben. Es ist förmlich gewesen, aber er hat es zugelassen, dass das ‚Schlammblut' ihm die Hand gegeben hat. Ich habe drei Schritte daneben gestanden. Aber es hätten auch drei Kilometer sein können. Sie hat mich auffordernd angesehen. So wie man ein kleines Kind, das gerade ein Geschenk bekommen hat, auffordert danke zu sagen. Aber ich habe es nicht gekonnt.

Jetzt ist er tot.

_Nichts ist mehr, wie es war._

Ich habe mich verändert. Die Welt, die vorher so schön in Gut und Böse, in Weiß und Schwarz aufgeteilt war, diese Welt ist plötzlich voller Grautöne und Schattierungen.

Ich sehe die Menschen anders und ich frage mich, ob ich dumm gewesen bin oder ob das etwas ist, was früher oder später jedem passiert.

Vielleicht hat das was mit dem Erwachsenwerden zu tun?

_Wenn es so ist, dann will ich nicht erwachsen werden._

Die Welt war einfacher vorher. Da waren die Bösen. Das sind die anderen. Und da sind wir. Wir sind die Guten.

Jetzt sind die Bösen plötzlich auch die Guten. Heißt das, dass wir auch die Bösen sein werden?

_Ich will so etwas nicht denken._

Es macht mich krank. Es lähmt mich. Zu was werden wir letztendlich fähig sein?

Am Ende werden auch die Sieger die Besiegten sein. Egal, auf welcher Seite sie stehen.

_Ich will das nicht. _

Verdammt, ich muss mit jemandem darüber reden! Aber ich kann nicht. Seit wann bin ich so feige? Vielleicht ist das ein Teil meiner schwarzen Seite. Ich bin feige und ich bin ein Jammerlappen!

_Habe ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? _

Ich stehe auf und streife mir das Gras von den Kleidern. Dann gehe ich den Hügel zum Schloss hinauf. Um die Zeit würde Hermine in der Bibliothek sein; so wie jeden Tag.

Als ich leise die Tür zum Lesesaal öffne, sitzt sie auf ihrem Stammplatz am Fenster. Aber sie liest nicht. Sie sieht durch die schmutzigen Scheiben. Vor ihr liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Der Notizblock neben dem Buch ist unbeschrieben, der Federkiel unbenutzt.

Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen und betrachte sie; minutenlang. Sie rührt sich nicht. Ich recke mich, um zu sehen, was sie da draußen so fasziniert. Aber da ist nichts. Nur die Schlossgründe in der Abendsonne.

_Vielleicht geht es ihr genau so wie mir?_

Ich seufze und gehe zu ihr herüber. Wir sind die einzigen Besucher der Bibliothek. Die anderen Tische sind leer. Kein Laut ist aus den Reihen zwischen den Regalen zu hören. Wir könnten reden. Gleich hier, jetzt.

_Ich habe Angst! _

Ich setze mich neben sie und sie schreckt auf.

„Hallo Harry!" Sie klingt gar nicht erstaunt, mich hier um diese Zeit zu sehen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sage ich leise und sie nickt, so als hätte sie es schon lange erwartet.

_Wo soll ich anfangen?_

„Ich habe Angst vor mir, und ich bin feige, und ich bin jämmerlich!"

Hermine lächelt nur und fragt: „Na und?"

_Nichts ist mehr, wie es war._


End file.
